fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Galar Clutch
"Through the past, we divine the present." -''Lacrymosa The Galar Clutch are one of the oldest clutches, as well as one of the more isolated. Whereas many other clutches were religious in their own right (the Solahn and Orisis most notably), the Galar as a whole were an entire clutch full of shamans and priestesses. Gargoyle culture believes that ancestral spirits continue to watch over the waking world, and the Orisis frequently conduct seances to make contact with the beyond - but it is the Galar - and only the Galar - that can truly bridge the gap between the worlds of the living and that of the dead. Galar Gargoyles tend to have grayish skintones, through browns and blacks are equally common. They invariably have green eyes and rune-marks are invariably also dark green. They are solidly built, with slightly thicker frames. Paler hair colors of white and blonde are extremely common in this clutch, though darker hair colors are considered a sign of favor. A curious trait is that most Broodqueens of the Galar look somewhat alike; even ones not born with green skin wind up adopting that color over several decades of assuming their station. Information '''Clutch Name Meaning: '''Of Blessed Rest '''Regalia Colors:' Green, Black, and White Broodqueen: '''Keasha Vai Galar '''Focus: Religion, Spirituality, Shamanistic Magic, Culture Symbol: A Scarab Beetle, rendered in Jade. The Galar are priestesses, shamans, and those who provide council and aid in the most trying of times. Death, the Galar argue, is the one thing that makes equals of all beings, and that grief is the normal response to the death of a loved one, even though they are still with us in spirit. In the name of the clutch, Galar priestesses sing at funerals, giving a voice to the sorrows others feel while celebrating the new life of the deceased. Curiously, despite this, the Galar have an unusually kind attitude towards the undead. The Galar believe that the barriers between the worlds of the living and dead are akin to a great river, and often refer to it that way. It is possible, the Galar argue, to reverse death itself, but at a price - to pay the voyage, someone else must die in exchange, someone of roughly equal strength of the deceased. The undead themselves then are thusly seen as someone who could not make the journey to the other side of the river that all creatures must someday take. The Galar passionately despise Phaia Vai Athetos and the Rakshasa - arguably more so than any other clutch. Their own divine and shamanistic magicks were twisted to make the school of Necromancy possible, and what Phaia did with this knowledge once mastered made the Galar one of the most despised clutches of them all - with various officials in the Azoraius, Rokhei, and Solahn clutches all blaming the Galar for allowing their wisdom to leak out in the first place. Prolonged exposure to spirits in the hereafter also means that the Galar Broodqueen, almost without exception, develops a common speech quirk from previous Broodqueens; either speaking in alliteration or rhyme, depending on generation. Culture The Galar maintained funerary rights for the various other clutches, and helped to minister to Broodqueens who were ascending to the throne. At the end, when a Broodqueen perished, her statue would be recovered by the Galar and brought to the Resting grounds, a place of reverence where all clutches are welcome. There the statue would be positioned and displayed with reverence, citing the Broodqueen's accomplishments and placing them where offerings could be given. Gargoyles looking to make contact and seek the wisdom of bygone Broodqueens would petition the Galar for their services, who would conduct a ritual for the subject to speak with the spirit of the Broodqueen in the beyond. Violence against visitors was strictly enforced by Galar soldiers, who ensured that mourners and those seeking council could do so unmolested.